


Star Whores

by HornyLewdShota



Category: Original Work, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Big Ass, Excess Cum, F/M, Huge Breasts, Hung Shota, Large Cock, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pedophilia, Shotacon, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyLewdShota/pseuds/HornyLewdShota
Summary: Just usual Padmé preying on young underage boys... well-hung underage kids!
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Original Child Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Star Whores

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I'm not a big fan of Star Wars but I find Padmé Amidala really hot, plus it's inspired by turk128 artworks.

Star Whores

Little Kaylan Shameel couldn’t sleep tonight. There was a raging sandstorm outside on the sandy, desert-like Tatooine. He felt all alone in this massive galaxy, and his 7-year old mind was already filled with fatigue and overthinking. This has been over a week in which he hasn’t slept sufficiently to sustain his growing baby-like body, and just a couple of days ago he was permitted to stay in his room at his boarding school to rest. 

This little boy lived without the supervision of his parents nor of a guardian, although he was being well taken care of by his masters. And by masters, I mean Jedi masters. Yes, little Kaylan had been enrolled in the Junior Jedi Academy way before his parents had died in a horrible starfighter crash. He was 5 years old back then, small tears of hopelessness and melancholy dripped down his high cheeks as he learned of their demise. And as soon as those tears had fallen, they had vanished, as he was taken to that school to live in and study at. But now, he didn’t care anymore; he was well fed and nourished, he was clean, and he had friends. But the one thing that bothered him was this sleeping issue of his.

He had been fine in those two years, getting enough sleep to energize his immature body. In addition to his insomnia, his body was aching all over, especially his back and shoulders. At this very young age, he was having elderly problems with his body. He wasn’t sure what was wrong and that irritated him more, but he had his suspicions.

He stood up from his comfy bed, and started to exit his bedroom and head towards the school’s large kitchen. He was thirsty, and his lips were as dry as the lands of Tatooine. He walked slowly through the dark halls and corridors, unfazed by anything but the pain in his back. He held his back as if doing morning stretches, and cute little grunts exited his dry mouth.

As he neared his destination, he could hear someone moving around the kitchen. He slowed down even more and peeked at the figure. It was definitely female, as her long braided brown hair suggested it. Who could it be? Kaylan wondered. There weren’t a lot of women around in the school. Except it could be- 

The figure turned around and the distinctive birthmark on the left cheek of her gorgeous, pale face hit Kaylan’s mind and he immediately recognized her as the beloved Padme Amidala. Padme sensed someone was watching her, and her eyes instantly averted to Kaylan’s position. Kaylan realized this and almost fell back if it weren’t for his grasp on the wall.

“Hey what are you doing here at this time of night, youngling? Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” she asked as she walked closer to him. Her huge, firm breasts heaved at every step she took, her nipples visible through her promiscuous clothes. She was clearly not wearing a bra, and she was apparently comfortable with it around a little kid.

The boy’s eyes met her massive breast globes first, then quickly looked at Padme’s beautiful face. Shocked and bewitched by her meaty tits, he managed to stutter out,   
“I- I c-couldn’t sleep, s-so I- I c-came to drink s-some water..” 

His eyes fixated back to the young woman’s busty chest, and his pre-teen cock was growing at the sight of her huge, melony jugs. Aland thought his erection would stop soon, but it kept growing and growing and was now stretching out his pajamas. Padme saw his growing erection, and her jaws went slack-opened at the sight of the kid’s member. 

Kaylan’s cock kept growing out of his pajamas, until it got free of it and popped out, standing at 10 inches long and 2 inches thick. It was throbbing with pleasure at seeing Padme’s magnificent bust, enhanced by the fact that he was naked in front of a thick, sexy woman. His big pisshole was leaking thick, juicy pre-cum onto the tile, and Padme was just there shocked at the whole show going on. Her cunt was getting wet seeing this thick, big rod attached to the body of a child. 

Poor Kaylan was wincing at the pain his large balls were causing as it stretched to the ground. The smooth scrotum skin was struggling at containing all the thick, white semen it was holding. Padme leaned in to have a closer a look at the kid’s throbbing meat, unknowingly showing an ample amount of white cleavage to the bewildered boy. Kaylan was already at his limit, and seeing the woman’s cleavage broke the limit; with a sweet exhaling sigh, he finally shot loads and loads of thick, hot cum. Most of it landed on Padme’s gorgeous face, covering it with a sticky white paint, and the rest went on her breasts and on the floor. 

The voluptuous woman wiped the steaming hot cum off her face, and licked it off her fingers and got a taste of the nasty boycum. She moaned in delight, as she tried to get more of the cum on her face. 

The boy was still standing there, shocked at what just had happened, his large dick still erect and throbbing with post-orgasmic pleasure. He was looking at the now lust-fueled woman in front of her swallowing chunks of his yellowish-white semen. As she finished the last remaining drops of cum, she turned her attention to the hung youngling at her disposal. She grinned at the huge erection, happy and surprised that it was still hard after that powerful orgasm.

Her 5’3” curvy figure marched forward to her vulnerable 3’7” figure prey, a lusty, predatory look on her face as her massive round tits jiggled bouncingly. She got hold of the kid and raised him onto the counter, the boy’s cock still hard and throbbing. Padme touched his cockhead and rubbed it around, constant pre-cum drizzling down the shaft. She spread the copious fluid all over the length of the shaft with both of her delicate, soft hands, and started rubbing it up and down as the boy’s cock glistened with his body fluid. To lube it up more, she spat on it and drooled her saliva on both sides of his shaft. As she stroked the large kiddie cock, it made sloppy sex sounds that was very audible even in the farthest corner of the massive kitchen.

Kaylan was moaning adorably as his large shota cock was getting milked by the soft hands of the sexiest and bustiest woman in the whole universe. Even though he was at first shocked at this lewdness, he quickly got over it and was now yearning for more pleasure; his slick cock was getting a nice, wet handjob from two soft female hands, but his huge balls were missing the attention. He looked at Padme puppy-faced and as she looked back at him, she immediately knew what he wanted: his hairless balls getting a nice kneading and massage.

Padme took her left hand off of the kid’s cock and started to caress the soft scrotum skin of his big, round balls, eliciting more boyish moans from the youngling. He was being edged uncontrollably by Padme’s hands stroking his large dick and balls. As he neared another potent orgasm, his head began rolling on its own and his toes started curling and throwing around; Padme was now stroking the flaring head of his cock with expert twisting motions, and a few seconds later, Kaylan fired off endless spurts of thick, white cum as new levels of pleasure were rewritten in his mind. 

“Oh my god! I’m loving your cock already! I love your nasty, disgusting semen firing off everywhere. I’m so glad we bumped into each other tonight. I knew it was a great idea working with little, naughty boys like you…”

Padme was ranting about like a sex maniac driven by lust, as Kaylan kept cumming more and more. His semen was covering almost every space the two were occupying. As the last spurts of sperm exited his backed-up nuts, Padme had undressed the young boy and was slipping off her own thin silky robe. She bared all of her curvy assets to a pre-teen boy yet to hit puberty and he was loving it; his penis was still as erect and throbbing as it was the first time. 

Little Kaylan was enthralled with seeing his first ever boobs, and oh boy they were marvelous. Two gigantic mounds of white tit-flesh, each topped with a dark pink, puffy nipple ready to be milked by an underage boy. Padme neared one of her boobs and presented it shamelessly to Kaylan’s awaiting mouth. His mouth opened and took in the pink nipple as the first streams of delicious, creamy milk went down his eager throat. His large cock was oozing out constant streams of sticky pre-cum (and sometimes thick semen) as he nourished on the heavenly tits of Padme Amidala. 

Between sucking the bosomy woman’s two nipples, Kaylan would also kiss the soft, meaty breasts as his dick throbbed with endless pleasure. He instantly decided he wanted to experience this sweet pleasure rather than become a fucking Jedi spending all his life trying to “balance the force”. He preferred groping, sucking, and fucking tits and asses and ejaculating every day to satisfy his lustful needs and his cum tanks at this young age. He would become a young, virile hung prodigy, fucking the hottest and curviest women of any sexy species.

As Kaylan got lost in those lecherous thoughts, Padme climbed onto his dazed body and squatted down on his 10-inch shota cock. With her cunt already soaking wet and his cock lubed up with pre, semen, and saliva, Padme didn’t have a difficult time jumping up and down on the kid’s monster dick. Her huge, round derriere slapped against the little boy’s crotch and big testicles, her big breast globes bouncing around merrily.

The big cafeteria echoed with the sounds of sloppy sex and the orgasmic moans and sighs of an overdeveloped curvy woman and a well-endowed underage boy. They tried every sex position they could, with Kaylan coming over and over in copious amounts of thick, fertile cum. Not for one second did his large kiddie cock go down; how could it when he had a busty queen-to-be walk around nude with all her glorious breastmeat and assmeat hanging about for him. Poor Kaylan’s cock had become overly sensitive with all the constant orgasms that he was having pleasure much more times than a normal stimulation. 

In every position they fucked, his small hands never left Padme’s huge motherly breasts, squeezing and kissing them and sucking her perky yet puffy nipples. Creamy milk flowed through Kaylan’s mouth and throat, nurturing him and filling his stomach with rich calcium and his huge boy testicles refilling and churning with nasty yellowish spunk.

They kept going at it for the whole night, their body stuck together in a world of lust and passion.

***

As the suns set and the first signs of light appeared, the children and the staff were woken up by the distinct sound of clapping resonating throughout the once-quiet building. As they reached the source of the noise, they were met by an unusual sight of a small figure pounding a fat ass with his big manhood – or rather “boyhood” – over and over, producing the sound that the kids were now familiar with.

Kaylan was ramming his still-hard and throbbing member madly in and out of Padme’s asshole, as her fat round ass-cheeks took in all of the little boy’s length. The other younglings kept watching the delightful show, their shota cocks growing to full erections at the sight of Padme’s huge, melony jugs and her curvy round ass. Some were already climaxing straight away without even touching their cocks, spurting copious loads of equally thick, white semen. Some were leaking constant precum and ashamedly tried to cover their crotches, while some other brats were unabashedly jerking their dicks to the wondrous sight of Padme’s huge round breasts swaying back and forth.

After Kaylan came inside the big breasted woman’s ass for countless times already, Padme realized they were being watched, and with a naughty smirk gestured for the little boys to join in on the fun.

Padme was going to get fucked by large kiddie cocks and she was going to get knocked up by one lucky – or unlucky according to your context – well-endowed youngling.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik it ain't that good but I tried.  
> Any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
